Michael Schumacher
|birthplace = Hürth, West Germany |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Active |currentteam = Mercedes |currentcar = 7 |firstrace = 1991 Belgian Grand Prix |firstwin = 1992 Belgian Grand Prix |lastrace = |lastwin = 2006 Chinese Grand Prix |2011Postion = 8th |2011Pts = 76 }} Michael Schumacher (born 3 January 1969 in Hürth, Rhein-Erft-Kreis, North Rhine-Westphalia, West Germany) is a German Formula One driver. He is statistically the best driver the sport has ever known. He has broken nearly every record in the sport, and has a career that has been so colourful with ups and downs. He has had many contraversial scares that may have lost him everything. However, behind the helmet, he was said to be another man. A caring person, a great father, and a generally friendly, social person. The first 16 years he was in the sport has brought him limelight from the very beginning, but not always for the right reasons. Pre-Formula One Michael started out like any other driver: in karts. Except he started a lot earlier than most-at the age of 4. But he mastered it and won his first championship at only 6. He then progressed until he reached F3. He came 3rd but challenged for the most prestigious race: Macau, China. There he had his famous crash with Mika Häkkinen on the last lap to gift him the win. This propelled him into a driver for Sauber touring cars in 1990. He won the championship that year, and got a test drive for a new F1 team, Team 7UP Jordan. Formula One 1991: Jordan When Jordan driver Bertrand Gachot was imprisoned, team principal Eddie Jordan had to find a new driver to replace him where he immediately picked up Michael Schumacher who he wanted to fill in for the rest of the 1991 season. Making his début at the 1991 Belgian Grand Prix where he managed to outqualify his much more experienced teammate Andrea de Cesaris. Schumacher started 7th and made an impressive start moving up to 6th at the start however the joy was short lived, shortly after Eau Rouge Schumacher's engine blew retiring him on the 1st lap. 1991-1995: Benetton ;1991 After his impressive start to his F1 career, Jordan were feeling very smug about their new replacement to Gachot however Flavio Briatore Team Principal of Benetton F1 wanted Schumacher to replace the under performing Roberto Moreno. Jordan protested at this but they couldn't stop Schumacher signing a four year deal with the team, joining one of the bigger teams was an opportunity Michael could not miss. Jordan and Benetton did a swap, Benetton took Schumacher while Jordan got Moreno. Michael would be partnering Nelson Piquet at Benetton. Schumacher started well for Benetton and in his second race at Monza Schumacher finished 5th and then in the next two races at Portugal and Spain Schumacher finished in 6th position. However failed to finish the final two rounds of the season at Japan and Australia. It was a solid first year in F1 for Schumacher with 4 points to his name in 5 races. Formula One Statistical Overview F1 Career Record Notes: * Season in progress, as of the 2012 Hungarian Grand Prix † Schumacher was disqualified from the 1997 season's standings after intentionally colliding with Jacques Villeneuve in an attempt to win the championship at the European Grand Prix at the Circuito Permanente de Jerez. Statistics Correct as of the 2012 Hungarian Grand Prix Wins Correct as of the 2012 Hungarian Grand Prix Career Results | | | | | |4|14th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | |7th| | |53|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |52|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | ||| | | |92|1st}} | | | | | | | | |11th*| | | | | | | |102|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | |9th*| | | | |59|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |78|DSQ†}} | | | | |10th| | | | | | | | | | |86|2nd}} | | | | | | ||||||| | |44|5th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |108|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |123|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |144|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |93|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | |148|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |10th| | | | |62|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | *| | | | | |121|2nd}} |- ! colspan=23| – : retired | | | | |12th| |11th|15th| | |11th| | |13th| | | | |72|9th}} | | |12th| | | |17th| | | | | | | | | | |15th|76|8th}} * Did not finish, but was classified as he completed over 90% of the race-winners' distance. † Disqualified from second place in the championship after causing an avoidable collision at the . Notes Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:1991 Début Drivers Category:World Championship Winning Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Benetton Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Mercedes Drivers Category:Michael Schumacher Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:2012 Season Drivers